Phineas and Ferb's Parisian Probleme Not a Typo
by bookwatchertox
Summary: The boys are in trouble when they build a device to travel anywhre un the world, and get stuck in France, old memories resurface,and there is no way out. Plus things get worse when Perry finds Doofenshmirtz with another one of his crazy schemes.
1. The Idea

_**Phineas and Ferb's Parisian Problème **_

~Author's Point of View~

It was another typical day in Danville (as typical as it can get) and Phineas and Ferb were trying to decide on what to do today.

~Phineas' Point of View~

"Ferb, what _are_ we gonna do today?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, we just can't do nothing; we already did that. I know! Let's look in our project book and find a project we haven't done yet!"

"Sounds good. Where is it?"

"In our room I'll get it."

I looked in our room, and I found some pretty strange items in Ferb's closet; a book on how to understand Japanese, different types of magazines, and a picture of Vanessa. Strange. Eventually I found the book and went out to see what Ferb wanted to do. We came across an interesting one.  
I said, "A wristwatch teleporter. I don't remember that one. Sounds fun though. Let's set up the orders and everything."

"Have you seen Perry?"

"No, no I haven't."

~Perry's Point of View~

Time to see what Major Monogram wants. Most likely Dr. Doofenshmirtz and another one of his crazy –inators. I just wish I could spend more time with my owners and not have them worry so much. Why and how did I become an agent anyway?

"Ah, good morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. Over the internet he has ordered several strange items: a plane ticket to France, luggage, and… ok not necessarily suspicious, maybe just vacation? Just go and check on it, ok?"

Vacation? If he's just going to France, why would he need to send me? Oh well, he's my superior. Best do what he says. Now, how am I gonna get to France? All of a sudden, a strange noise came from around the house. A portal? And out of it came my owners, dressed in ponchos and sombreros. If I tag along, maybe I can get to France!

~Phineas' Point of View~

"Our wristwatch teleporter is a success Ferb! Mexico sure is fun! Let's wait 'til the others come and we can try out this thing some more!

As if on cue, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet showed up.

"What'cha doin'?" asked Isabella.

"Today Ferb and I built a wristwatch teleporter! It can take you anywhere you want it to go. We already went to Mexico."

Baljeet said, "How are you going to decide where to go next?"

"Yeah, this world is huge, how can you decide?"

"I'm glad you asked. Ferb and I built this giant wheel with many places on it from Beijing, China to Barcelona, Spain, and everyplace in between. Let's spin it and find out where to go next."

~Perry's Point of View~

I saw them spin the wheel, and it landed on Paris, France! My luck couldn't be any better!

~Isabella's Point of View~

_Great, Paris_. The town I was ignored in. I sang a two and a half minute song for him and even notice me. Even Ferb looked for romance in Paris with that Vanessa girl. But then again, he might try to make it up to me. I'll go.

~Phineas' Point of View~

When it landed on Paris, Isabella seemed a bit sad at first, but then she seemed happy. Strange mood swings. Weird.

"Oh, look, there's Perry." And he walked up next to me. "Do you want to go to Paris with us?" He made that little chirping noise and I took that as a "Yes".

"Okay everyone step into the portal and we'll be in Paris."

THE END

_**I know it was short, but I found this a suitable ending point. Review and tell me what I should do next chapter! And thanks for the reviews for **__**Love at First Sight**_!


	2. Candace Steps In

_**Phineas and Ferb's Parisian**__**Problème Part 2**_

~Perry's Point of View~

As my owners carried me through the portal, I couldn't believe what I was seeing; the backyard disappeared and next thing I know, we on top of the Eiffel Tower, the smell of baguettes, pastries, and other foods filled the air with a wonderful aroma. I never appreciated Paris the last time I was here. All I had was the grgrgrgrgr without fromage. Or was it with fromage? What is fromage? After Doofenshmirtz is finished, I'll spend time with Phineas and Ferb.

~Candace's Point of View (a few minutes earlier) ~

I wonder what my mischievous brothers are up to today. I didn't hear any loud construction noises or delivery trucks. I wonder if they're doing nothing again. But then again Phineas always says he likes to move forward. He should be interested in other things like normal 12 year olds; like girls, for example. Even Ferb is looking for romance. I know Isabella has had a crush on him bigger than both of their heads ever since they met. He should ask her out on another date like the one they went on a few years ago.

(WOOSH!)

What was that? A portal? Why are wearing sombreros and ponchos? Did I hear Phineas say Mexico? Ooh, those two are _so busted._

"Okay everyone, step into the portal and we'll be in Paris."

Paris? They've already been to Paris. Ferb has some memorabilia from there. Some kind of rose, I think. I decided to follow them through.

Once everyone was in Paris on top of the Eiffel Tower I let out a loud "Wow!" even though I have been here before. (The view was great.) Phineas turned around and was quite surprised to see me.

"Candace, what are you doing?"

"Following you."

"Why, so you can bust us?"

"_Whoa_, what do you care? You usually don't mind?"

"Because _Candace, _your entrance through the portal could rip apart the entire universe!"

"Oh, now I see why."

_**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. I don't have writer's block; I already have most of this planned out already! Review and tell me what you think! And thanks for the reviews for chapter 1! So until next time… bookwatchertox is out! Peace!**_


End file.
